User talk:DocVinewood/Archive 5
User:Lego0018 Vandal Okay, I'll also take note of him. This will definitely be his last warning, I'll inform you if he spams again. MC (MyComputer) 12:01, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Image A user uploaded this image called Michelle1.png. It does not follows the image policy correctly because its name is not appropriate. It should be renamed to "Michelle-GTASA.png". Please change the name. I have informed the user about it.Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 11:31, July 16, 2015 (UTC) GTA Wiki:Staff Doc, can you change the link of WildBrick's avatar in the staff page to WildBrick's user page? The current "misspelled" link of his avatar is User:Wildbrick142 instead. MC (MyComputer) 13:14, July 16, 2015 (UTC) User This user is changing other people's replies on talk pages even when told not to do so by RainingPain. He was also incivil when he changed the messages. I have warned him but I think he can get a block because Rain already warned him but he did it again. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 09:41, July 20, 2015 (UTC) There's no need to give me a warning, as I am leaving GTA Wiki because of how ridiculous the policy is and how unprofessional some users are on this website. This is a fan website created to inform GTA fans of things in the GTA universe. This isn't an official website, You're not Rockstar. Goodbye--SeemsLegit53 (talk) 21:34, August 3, 2015 (UTC) : Oh poor him! My heart is bleeding! AndreEagle17 21:58, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Galeria Musical As you said, "Compra y venta" is Spanish, while "Compra e venda" is Portuguese. AndreEagle17 16:44, August 9, 2015 (UTC) User Begginer 1500 When it comes to vandalism with profanity like this one user did, it's best to block then already instead of just warning. This way, they know that we don't take lightly with this kind of behavior and think twice before doing it again. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 16:31, August 15, 2015 (UTC) GTA Fanon Wiki Hey. As part of our affiliation with the GTA Fanon Wiki, I have been asked to try and recruit new users for them who I think would be decent at making fanon stories. They said that most of the new users that they get just mess around and have bad writing skills. I am therefore sending out this message to all of the members of staff to ask for them to give it a try and see if they like it. I notice some of you making separate pages to the side of your profile which are about your own character or even game. So yeah, give it a try, and see how you do. You never know, you could find a new hobby. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 06:50, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Is removing messages on my Talk page allowed? Good day, I was browsing the user Talk pages, and I noticed that a user named "SeemsLegit53" was issued a warning for "removing content" from his/her Talk page. I was just wondering exactly what is meant by this, as I personally have a rule on my own Talk page forbidding swearing/profanities in messages left for me, which obviously may require me to remove them, and I wish to make certain that I am not violating GTA Wikia policy by doing so. TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:52, September 1, 2015 (UTC) : Sorry to but in, but removing content from talk pages is not allowed, simply because any warnings/reminders or information needs to be accessed easily for any further inconveniences, and if it was removed, it could make situations harder. All warnings and reminders are examined when you request for promotion, which is why they also need to be kept. :) : Also, you can remove any messages on your talk page that user give you IF '''they contain absolutely foul language, offensive or rude content, this is the only exception. • • 17:57, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Request for Promotion Good day, I was advised by Leon Davis to send my request for promotion to the position of Patroller to all the current GTA Wiki Staff. The following was copied from the Requests for Promotion page, aside from the timestamp, which is current at the time of sending. P.S.: I apologize if you have already responded on the Requests for Promotion page; this message was sent to all members of the GTA Wiki Staff, regardless of if they have already voted. TAlim 1994 - Patroller Good day sir/madam, I have an interest in the position of '''Patroller on this wiki. I have been active since 25 May 2015 on this wiki, but have been editing since 18 December 2012 (on Halo Nation), though I have been most active on this wiki. I have made 511 edits (at the time of writing this message) since joining this wiki: mostly minor spelling or grammatical corrections (a few of these edits were made within a short period of time to the same page due to missed errors in my earlier edit(s)), and a relatively small number of more major page changes. I have not had any warnings and/or blocks, and as far as I am aware, only two of my edits (excluding my personal templates) to date have been undone: one due to ignorance of context, the other due to a contentious trivia article which I am currently seeking to discuss with "RainingPain17" (see my Talk page for more information regarding these reversions). I also seek to help other users where possible. On a personal note, I am keen on the idea of being an observer/arbitrator, as I intend to study to qualify as a lawyer, and I regard this as a test of sorts. I hope that you will approve. Thank you for your time. TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:06, September 6, 2015 (UTC) What kinda license do I need? I own this game on steam, I played "Crooked Cop" mission, and I took this photo by using Steam's F12 button. --Kan98426 (talk) 11:12, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Block this user needs to be blocked for violating the image policy way too many times after been warned. I'd suggest 1 month. Thanks • • 21:24, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Image Renaming Hey Doc, sorry to trouble you, can you help me rename this image? I accidentally press the enter button while uploading the image. Sorry and thanks in advance. MC My Computer 12:19, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Buzzard Image this image is still having a poor name. Can you please rename it (Por favor :P)?. Thanks in advance. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 16:15, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Media Policy violation Hey Doc, Rlawjdwo9732 has violated the media policy multiple times. It's your choice whether to block him... Still, I have used his image for the GTA Online: Lowriders page, as he had uploaded some good images for the new vehicles. MC My Computer 13:00, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Request for Promotion Good day, I have made a request for promotion to the position of Patroller. I have left this message to all GTA Wiki Staff and posted a copy of my application below for convenience. Please note that the timestamp on this message is current at the time of posting this message, not at the time of posting the Request for Promotion. P.S.: I apologize if you have already responded on the Requests for Promotion page; this message was sent to all members of the GTA Wiki Staff, regardless of if they have already voted. TAlim 1994 - Patroller (re-application) Good day, I wish to re-apply for the position of Patroller. My reasons remain the same as my last application, and I only wish to add two other notes: firstly, as per the advice of other Staff members, I have attempted to take a more active role as a policy enforcer since my last application, and I have issued several Image Policy reminders to the appropriate users; secondly, I have now (at the time of writing this message) made 1,097 edits on this wiki (including the creation of one new page), approximately double the number of edits made since my previous application. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:39, October 27, 2015 (UTC) I accidentally evaded global block Please, block me permanently! Blowout (talk) 19:58, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Blowout :??? - DocVinewood (talk) 20:03, November 2, 2015 (UTC) RFP I sent in for Admin, can you vote? :) • • 16:27, November 6, 2015 (UTC) RfP I sent in for Patroller, can you vote? --MythHunter 03:39, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Online character why are other people allowed to make online character pages but I'm not? I've seen atleast three character pages for online characters :Pages for official characters (Gerald, Benny, etc) are allowed, but not for players' characters. What are these other pages you're talking about? DocVinewood (talk) 20:00, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Image policy I hope I fixed it correctly after the warning I had been given. Verstappen (talk) 14:12, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, thanks for fixing it. I had to issue you a warning because it was not the first time you uploaded incorrectly named/unlicensed images. DocVinewood (talk) 14:19, November 17, 2015 (UTC) GTASuperFan4 After doing some background check on the vandal, looks like he's the sockpuppet account of GTASuperFan. Need to change the block settings now, huh? MC My Computer 14:50, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Rampage I don't know what happened. All I did was remove a single sentence, and then everything disappeared. Never seen anything like it. - Erik the Mad (talk) 20:52, November 22, 2015 (UTC) GTA VC's PS4 achievements http://www.exophase.com/game/grand-theft-auto-vice-city-ps4/trophies/ look at this. since you made the page on GTA SA's achievements and trophies, could you make a page for VC's new trophies too? RandomGTAGamer (talk) 20:21, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Also, i just found GTA III's ps4 trophies while typing the previous message: http://www.exophase.com/game/grand-theft-auto-3-ps4/trophies/ RandomGTAGamer (talk) 20:22, December 5, 2015 (UTC) sorry for the triple talk page post, but while we're on the topic on ps4 achievements, i noticed some of gta sa's ps4 trophy icons are different so i uploaded them and updated the column with the ps4 icons.RandomGTAGamer (talk) 21:13, December 5, 2015 (UTC) i hear you. i'd do it myself but untill tuesday or so i'll have a laptop with a keyboard i yet would have to get used to otherwise i'd do it very fast on my own computer.RandomGTAGamer (talk) 18:04, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Hello Doc This is User Yuandel6777 and i asking you how can i do a infobox in my talk page how can i do a infobox ??? Yuandel6777 03:55, December 30, 2015 (UTC)Tu Amigo Yuandel Your friend Yuandel Resignation Sorry to see you go, Doc. You're, to me, one of the best staffs over here. Thanks for all your help. Hope you will have a great year ahead. MC My Computer 11:25, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :Same here man. I'll miss ya buddy. I always looked up to you as admin from around the time I joined here. Take care in the real world, enjoy life, and have a good New Year. :PS You can count on me with the new vehicle pictures ;) Monk Talk 11:29, December 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks guys :D I know Monk, I know ;) DocVinewood (talk) 16:55, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Images Hey man. As you may have seen, I'm updating vehicle infobox pics, which means I may be replacing your old ones. If you want, you can help by putting your old ones as spares jn the gallery. I really don't want you to feel you've wasted your time taking them, that's not my intention. Whatever suits you pal ;) Monk Talk 16:45, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Warning from almost a year ago Hey Doc it's me I've finally got onto GTA wiki after being inactive for almost a year I was wondering if you can remove the edit waring warning that was issued over a year ago from my talk page as that is not a side of me anymore and I'm looking forward to editing my talk page to clear out some old posts please get back to me ASAPTevanoRCMP (talk) 23:51, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :Warnings cannotcannot be removed. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 23:55, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Jetty But I thought Pacific Bluffs began at the other side of West Eclipse Boulevard? Monk Talk 09:42, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :Hey Monk :) I checked its location before editing the page, and the hotel is in Pacific Bluffs. The entrance in Playa Vista is close to Del Perro, but still in PB - at least in PS3, but I doubt it's different in the current-gen versions. DocVinewood (talk) 09:49, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Logos Hey Doc :P Where are you getting the logos from? Monk Talk 09:39, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Just wanna say... Just wanna say, it's great to see you back here and back at workin ;) Monk Talk 12:17, June 25, 2016 (UTC) :Done :) Monk Talk 16:39, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Language Well is cause Englisn is not my mother language and i m a "noob". :Just a minor correction, Doc. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:19, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Olaf Thanks for undoing that vandalism Doc. He's now permanently banned. Sam Talk 13:17, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Montage Updated your montage :P Hope you like it xD Monk Talk 14:07, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Question Where do you get those HQ billboard and signage images from? I was thinking you could help me get some GTA:LCS ones. Spiky Eared Pichu (talk) 14:18, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :Spanish GTA Wiki has a lot of them. IV and V also have the file ones we can extract (though they're sometimes hard to find). Monk Talk 14:22, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: Your edits Good day, I have responded to your message on my Talk page. Please feel free to view it and respond if you wish. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 22:56, November 17, 2016 (UTC) :Good day, I have responded to your message on my Talk page. By the way, I seem to have forgotten your name, so would you mind refreshing my memory? :UPDATE: I believe that I might actually remember your name now: it is Marc, is it not? If I am wrong, please correct me. :09:38, November 23, 2016 (UTC) :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 07:51, November 23, 2016 (UTC) RE: Building names I was doing work on GTA skyscrapers quite a while ago. I'm not sure how I found the info on the names but it was probably the game manual of internet forums.--Sasquatch101 (talk) 08:14, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Memory lapse Hey Doc. Thanks for creating that missing page that I identified on the 15th and forgot all about setting up. And nice to see you back too, by the way. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 19:59, March 23, 2017 (UTC) :I added the link when I transcribed the Lifeinvader posting on Franklin's wall. I'm continuing the project I started in 2015 to get all the Lifeinvader posts on here so they are searchable and quotable, but flat tables are boring, so I'm doing it the hard way with the replica linked profiles. It's not fast :) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 09:44, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Blast from the Past Remember this? I suspect the Lenny Avery site has some pre-release names/locations in it, just to confuse us further. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:26, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Airport Bus Speaking of airport vehicles, you could get the JiffiRent variant of the Airport Bus; I forgot about it haha. Pretty sure that still exists, at least. Monk Talk 16:25, June 2, 2017 (UTC)